


meeting you

by karlspaintednails



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, First Meetings, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, airport, dream - Freeform, dreamnap, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlspaintednails/pseuds/karlspaintednails
Summary: sapnap flies down to meet dream and they have a romantic first meet up at the airport 🥺
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	meeting you

Today was finally the day. Sapnap bought a plane ticket to florida to go see his childhood friend, Dream. He was so excited that he was nervous about what would happen once they see each other for the first time in a few years.

Sapnap overheard his plane announcing it was going to land soon and waited patiently.

Once Sapnap started walking down the runway that connected from the plane to the airport, he felt his heart start to beat with glee. He couldn't wait any longer.

As soon as he was able to, he started to run in the direction of Dream, mentioning before that he was going to be waiting for him.

Sapnap ran past a bunch of strangers and nearly fell, knocking over a few suitcases with his own in the process, but he didn't care. All he wanted in that moment was to see Dream, his one and only Dream.

The one who made him feel special during the recordings, the one who made him laugh when no one could, the one who'd facetime him until the sun came up, the one who talk to him every second of the day, the one who played minecraft with and got him into youtube, streaming and coding.

Sapnap turned the corner eagerly and finally slowed down to catch his breathe. Once he stopped, he finally looked up to see his best friend standing there, leaning against the wall near a starbucks on his phone, looking around him every few seconds to see if Sapnap was around.

Dream's eyes travelled the room until his eyes landed on a familiar face just a few feet away from him. His face lit up as he saw Sapnap rushing towards him at an medium speed. Dream quickly put his phone in his pocket and opened up his arms for Sapnap.

Sapnap let go of his suitcase when he was just a few inches away from Dream before opening his arms and being engulfed by Dream and a tight hug.

Sapnap wrapper his arms around Dreams shoulder and stayed there for a bit, burying his face in Dreams neck before inhaling his sent, melting immediately into his arms.

Dream had his hands around his waist and did the same, only this time bringing his hand up into Sap's hair and trailing his fingers into the long thick locks.

They eventually pulled away to just look into each others eyes, their hands still on each other's bodies. It felt like the world stopped around them, time freezing and they're the only ones alive. It felt like a movie and this is the breaking point.

Sapnap's eyes trailed down towards Dream's lips before looked away, embarrassed and blushing.

Dream lightly giggled and smirked, bringing his hand up to Sap's face and turned it back to face him.

Sapnap's eyes glittered when it looked at Dream, it looked like a never ending abyss in a galaxy that you could easily get lost in. Dream looked in awe into his eyes, his lips slowly parting as he was enjoying the view and mood between the two.

Before he realized it, Dream slowly started to lean in, closing the gap between the two. Sap took this by surprise but quickly melted into him, wrapping his arms around his neck once more and kissed back.

Dream re-tightened one of his arms around Sap's waist with the other still on his face. He felt fireworks go off in my mind and couldn't help but lick his bottom lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss.

Feeling Sapnap open his mouth just enough for Dream to slip his tongue inside and explore his mouth, he heard Sap moan out softly at the action, quickly returning the kiss.

Dream tasted like sweet fruit, like the ones you'd eat on the beach. The flavours of kiwi and orange quickly melted onto his tongue and made him eager for more.

Sapnap tasted like fresh honey that could've been straight out of a beehive. The sweet taste of butterscotch, caramel and flowers devoured over his tongue like a drug, he just wanted more.

Strangers in the public airport were starting to notice and stare but they didn't care, all they cared about was each other in that moment.

The two finally broke their kiss for air and looked into each other's eyes, a layer love and lust glazing over as they stared.

Dream smiled with a soft expression before speaking, "hey~" He said softly, breaking the silence between them.

"hi~" Sapnap replied just as softly.

this is going to be a nice visit. 

—  
Word Count: 768


End file.
